


A Wreath of Sheith

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poetry, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sheith Month 2018, Snippets, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Collection of poems, drabbles, and short stories written for Sheith Month 2018.(Various ratings, but nothing beyond an M rating.)





	1. My Guiding Light

**Author's Note:**

> Each day will be split by chapter. Ratings will vary. Will note for any spiciness in the chapter notes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - Dynamics // Trust

His presence burns like a hearth in never-ending winter  
Which lights the stars sown in midnight  
Brighter they glow till like gold they shine, and snow glimmers  
Bright and shimmering like moonlight.

Since his departure stretched the days into everlasting winter  
And dark remained the dimmed starless night  
Till the twilight sky alit with his arrival, red hot and furious  
And I awaited, like the birdsong awaits first light. 

Though changed and marred, he is mine still, my man of weary winter  
Charging past fire and flame in the cosmic fight  
Finding justice for the scars left on my beloved, my one of many vows  
As planet after planet sees release from their plight. 

They speak of walls which guard my trust, like asteroid belts and meteorites  
Yet in his bionic hand I place my heart, for he is my angel, my guiding light.


	2. “Draw me like one of your French girls”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Training // Headache

Drawing his beloved, particularly capturing the light reflecting on the diamond he wore over his naked chest, was proving to be too much of a headache. Keith fancied himself something of an artist, all scribbles and rough lines. 

Shiro wanted to be drawn in the style of the Titanic woman; he appeared majestic beyond words upon the many plush cushions of the Velendian hotel they were staying.

If only Keith could…just…capture it— _argh!_

“It’s not bad!” Shiro said after Keith gave in to his encouragement to show him. “You know the saying.” 

“Patience yields focus?” 

“Practice makes perfect.”


	3. Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Sandwiches // Drinking

Light from the violet-and-silver screen filled the vicinity in a lunary glow. A silver-screen classic, a tale with such a profound theme that it captivated the watcher within the first few minutes. His team deserved this little break after that grueling battle and losing the Castle. 

Keith’s attention was solely on the Olkarion movie. He ate his sandwich absentmindedly, big hearty bites off a big hearty sandwich that left mayo-like sauce and blue-tomato-like juice dribbling down his chin. 

Shiro held back a chuckle. This brought back a memory of the first time he had taken Keith to the drive-in movies back on Earth, one of the very last remaining. Keith had made a mess then as well. So attuned to the film that his drink nearly spilled all over Shiro’s hover-bike. And Shiro, charmed, had laughed despite how mortified Keith had been. 

He leaned forward and wiped Keith’s chin, trying to be as non-distracting as he could, before Keith’s shirt got a load of mess. Keith’s eyes widened and glanced over at Shiro, suddenly realizing the mess he was leaving. Before he could say anything, Shiro met his lips, tasing some of the sauce. 

“Relax,” he said. “You’ve earned it.”


	4. Rain Like Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - no prompt // free day

The rain came down like fireworks. 

It was a blessing they did not produce the same sound. Keith had awoken beside Shiro and instinctively reached for his blade, ready to defend both from the attacker. 

But it was thunder, and the light was the glimmering multicolored rain, illuminated by lightning, sparkling in the dark night. He thought of Firework Day back at home, of New Year’s Eve. 

“Keith, what is it?” Shiro asked sleepily. Keith motioned towards the mouth of the cave, and scouted aside. He watched as Shiro’s eyes widened with wonder. 

Waking up for this was worth it.


	5. Guiding Light and Noble Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Guiding Light // Galaxies

You cite me your guiding light   
through cosmic lakes   
We wind our way back home.

I cite you my noble knight   
for whatever it takes  
through danger you'll roam,

To incite under heavens bright   
till on Earth dawn breaks  
and we wake free under her dome. 

To witness height of lovers might   
chains released, tyrants uncrowned   
The empire's regime sees its end,

Till all is calm under starlight   
When we’re safe and sound   
Can our grieves amend.


	6. Happy Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Pre-Kerberos // Post-Voltron

She smiled proudly at Keith, dressed in traditional attire of Galra weddings. They had selected the world where Shiro had returned to them. It had become a sort of second home where they regularly returned from time to time. 

It was warm, Shiro had said. Warm like the southwestern desert. 

It was fitting for them to wed here, surrounded by the paladins, by all their friends. The lions roared a final time as Keith and Shiro said their “I do”s and kissed before the company. 

Krolia peered up. The war had ended. Their happily ever after can now commence.


	7. A Singular Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Royalty // Clones

Dozens lined the wall facing Keith. One hundred more in the eastern wing. Three hundred more in the west.

All with his face. His body. Unmarred. Perfect, whole. 

And the man pressing the hot blade against his cheek had all of Shiro’s memories, believed he was Shiro until the witch had taken over his mind. 

And like moth to flame, Keith held on. Clinging to memories, Shiro begging him to never give up on himself. 

Three hundred, five hundred, one thousand Shiros had all fallen to their deaths, swallowed in the hot sun, but Keith held on. 

Just one. He needed just one. 

His Shiro. His Shiro had saved him. Arms transparent, he scooped him into metal jaws, revealed the truth, crushed his heart further. 

And still Keith held on. Felt him in his fingertips, his heart fluttering right within his own, propelling him through the cosmos. 

Five hundred, one thousand, two thousand Shiros fallen to their deaths, perfectly formed, The compromised, who still contained his memories, remained. 

Keith held on, held on as his soul fill his new body, made anew. 

There was only ever one Shiro, and Keith wanted him, only him. Scarred, one-armed, silvery-haired. He is perfect.


	8. Joyrides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 - Save Me // Hover-Bike

“Not the same as riding on a hover-bike, huh?” Shiro comments after their first time co-piloting the Black Lion.

He remembers their joyrides, sand blowing under wind-gusts from their bike. Shiro always held on tight; he trusted Keith, but the fast speed also gave him a thrill. Keith loved most to keep his hands around Shiro’s waist, lean back and let the wind ripple through his hair and swallow his cries of ecstasy. Clouds passed overhead in a blur. 

They share a look, knowing what the other was thinking. A different time, a different era, but forever they remain co-pilots.


	9. Missed Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 - Quality Time // Physical Touch
> 
> Just a faint hint of spice.

How he hungered! 

The moment they are alone, their hands roam, re-familiarizing every naked inch.

There could be planets between himself and the others and not feel alone, but he needs Shiro to press against him—lips, hips, hands—or it wouldn’t be enough. He needs to unite with him, in body mind and spirit. Needs to feel like an exploding star, a whole universe collapsing onto itself, vibrations of every corner reverberating, over and over. 

As they lie afterwards, panting under the covers, Shiro slides a finger up Keith’s spine; his lips perk into a little smile. 

“Missed me?”


	10. Hand in Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 - Suspicion // Fidelity

Children never drew near that house, though it was not for fear or hatred for the elderly couple who lived inside. Stories passed in hushed voices, of adventures that spanned to the ends of the universe—and beyond, in some tales—of one partner’s devotion that could tremble the very foundation, the very fabric of existence. 

It went both ways, one said. 

One tried to kill the other. 

But love brought him back from the dead. 

They were never apart, for the tall man who needed a cane was always followed by his shadow, one smaller yet stronger, unlikely though he may seem. 

Both veterans it was said, both weary and grim from war, yet their faces broke into the softest smiles when they saw the children.

Yet the children did not come often by their house. The old man needed to rest. His nights were still filled with terror. 

Sometimes, the children wondered in hushed whispers, as such talk would be upsetting to some’s ears, if one of the men would simply leave the world soon after the other’s passing. For as soulmates they came into this world, and so shall they together will leave it, hand in hand.


	11. Red Touches Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 - no prompt // free day
> 
> Gets a little bit spicy.

“Red touches black, safe for Jack,” Keith said, pointing at a long lizard as it slithered by on six tiny hands. 

“It does look just like a scarlet kingsnake,” Shiro agreed with a nod. “Think it’s nonpoisonous?” 

“Even if it is, it’s far from the bushes now,” Keith said, motioning towards the greenery. They had volunteered to bring back any vegetation back to the camp while Krolia and Coran went hunting. Without the Castle of Lions, they needed to rely on this planet for sustenance. It had given them space to land, a place to rest Shiro as he was drawn back to the living. It must have had other things to offer them. 

The bushes were full of plump little berries, blood red tips with ends black like jet. The two looked at one another and gave a shrug. 

“The same rule applies to every world, right?” Shiro said a little hesitantly. 

Keith shrugged. “My gut handles anything. If it’s poisonous, I’ll know, and I’ll live to warn you about it. Let me try.” 

He plopped one in, amazed by how incredibly sweet it was. When no sign of poisoning followed, he invited Shiro in. Yet for every three that went in the basket, two more went into their mouths. It was _that_ good. 

That was, until the heat began to spread, through his veins, flushing his face, and pooling between his legs. He was suddenly keenly aware of Shiro’s scent, his every move. His body screamed for him. 

By the look of horror on Shiro’s face, he was feeling it too. Out of respect Keith didn’t look down, although he was sure Shiro was as hard as he was wet. 

“Well,” Shiro laughed sheepishly. “We know the rhyme for these berries: red touches black, get in the sack!”


	12. Forever in His Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 - Eternal // Choices
> 
> Inspired by V-0-3’s artwork [here](https://v-0-3.tumblr.com/post/166407954922/dont-cry-keith).

If he could, time would freeze forever and this hug will never end. Shiro’s arms around him press with the urgency of a young man suddenly seized with the fear of leaving the familiar comfort of the ground below his feet, traveling billions of miles away to a world without air. 

A world with Keith. 

Keith buries his face into Shiro’s shoulder just as he feels his friend’s hair tickle into his neck. 

_Don’t cry_ , he warns himself as he feels the seconds tick by and the lift around his back lift. 

It takes every effort to let Shiro go.


	13. Keith is Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 - Happy Ending // Tragedy
> 
> Allura's POV, when she touches the Black Lion at the end of S6. One of my favorite moments of the series. I wanted to write a small thing from her prescriptive.

I know you’re here. 

I know you’re scared, Shiro. 

I know you were hurt so badly you don’t want to leave here. 

But there is someone waiting for you. 

Take my hand. I was granted power. I can take you back where is love. 

I can sense you. I can see you. Can you see me? You seem surprised. Forgive me for laughing. I’m tearing up. You’ve suffered so much. 

Keith is waiting, Shiro. 

Take my hand. Let’s walk out of here together. 

Don’t be afraid; Keith is waiting. 

You will see him when you rise. 

Let your tragedies entwine into a happy ending. 

Live, Shiro, and be by your Keith’s side.


End file.
